Hitori Kakurembo
by Wolfmika
Summary: Basado en la Creepy dle mismo nombre..."Las puertas fueron abiertas y todos comenzaron a entrar, el estruendo de un rayo les hizo sorprenderse, la escuela de noche era un lugar tétrico, más lo tenían todo a su disposición…"
1. Noche 1

Cada Halloween es lo mismo… una linda tradición que festejar pidiendo dulces de puerta en puerta, vamos no es algo malo, lo malo es que a pesar de ser repetitivo y solo festejarse una vez al año, ya todo era trillado, las mismas palabras, las mismas personas, las mismas expresiones… necesitaba algo nuevo. Y no fue hasta hace un par de días que había dado con aquello, una de las tantas leyendas japonesas que circulan por internet, entre conjuros, invocaciones y juegos.

Y para ser Halloween la noche prometía demasiado.

Era la primera vez que llovía en Halloween en todo Paris, y aun así eso no impedía a los niños no salir por los preciados dulces que les esperaban en cada puerta que tocaban. Marinette tembló ligeramente mientras se acercaba hasta su ventana la cual se había abierto por el viento. Alya no dejaba de hablar sobre el tema que la tenía en su casa esperando a que ella estuviese lista para salir.

-Sigo sin entender como el director aprobó esta idea.- le confeso colocándose una suéter blanco de lana.

-Todo gracias a "Papi" de Chloe.- respondió la morena en burla.- Sabes que Chloe no aguanta ser retada.

-Lo sé, pero quien no nos asegura planeara algo en nuestra contra.

-Tranquila yo estaré contigo lo prometo.- levantándose de su lugar se acercó hasta la azabache para abrazarle por la espalda.- sé que no quieres asistir por que Adrien no podrá…

-N-no es por eso… bueno no quisiera que se sintiera mal por ser el único que no asista al "juego"… aun así siento que es algo peligroso.

-Solo es un mito amiga, ya verás que todos salimos decepcionados y alegres de pasar un buen rato.

-Si tú lo dices.- suspiro, Marinette no estaba del todo convencida de realizar aquel juego, es decir ella era una súper heroína mágica que combatía a villanos hechizados, desde hace tiempo que prefería no tomarse tan a la ligera ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya casi es la hora… por cierto vamos a necesitar un muñeco…- su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación de su mejor amiga hasta dar con lo que buscaba, aun lado del computador se encontraba el muñeco de Chat Noir.- ¡Esto servirá!... ah y unas tijeras.

-Alya ¿No lo vas a destrozar o sí?

-No mucho, es para el juego.- de cierto modo a Marinette le daba pena que su muñeco de Chat fuera usado para un tonto juego. –vamos ya se hace tarde.

Ambas salieron de la pastelería en dirección a la escuela, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya les esperaban a las afueras del colegio, cabía decir que a todos les había llamado la atención ese juego que Alya había encontrado en internet y que por videos notaron era una experiencia única, aunque ninguno se atreviese a jugarlo estando solos, incluso Chloe estaba presente. Marinette bajo la mirada levemente, hubiera deseado que Adrien también participara, pero esa noche su padre tenía una cena importante y él debía estar presente.

-Bien, parece que ya estamos todos presentes.-Dijo la morena entusiasmada.- Sera mejor que entremos.

-Vamos a terminar de una vez por todas con esto, ese estúpido juego en Halloween por favor, muchos de ustedes no se quitan el disfraz en todo el año.- los comentarios de la rubia no se hicieron esperar mientras les veía con burla girando las llaves en sus dedos.

-Ciertamente Chloe tiene razón.- dijo Alya.- claro ejemplo ella misma.

-¡Mira como me hablas! Sin mi ayuda no tendrían el deseado permiso. Si yo quiero me regreso a mi suite con las llaves del colegio.

-Puedes hacerlo, existen más lugares donde "jugar" –todos aguantaron la risa, sin duda alguna Alya sabia como poner en su lugar a la rubia mimada.

-Pues ya veremos cuanto ríen después…Sabrina, abre la puerta.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y todos comenzaron a entrar, el estruendo de un rayo les hizo sorprenderse, la escuela de noche era un lugar tétrico, más lo tenían todo a su disposición… lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a su clase, donde sobre el escritorio Alya saco todo lo necesario de su mochila.

-¿Qué aremos exactamente?- pregunto Nino, sosteniendo el muñeco de chat Noir el cual sin quererlo termino en el suelo.

-Como les dije hace unos días… se supone este es un tipo de juego de supervivencia, lo primero que debemos hacer es…-silencio, había olvidado algo importante.- Bueno Kim, Nathaniel… se me a olvidado podrían ir por un balde lleno de agua.

-¿Un balde?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si, según las instrucciones debemos dejar el muñeco dentro de un balde o algo grande con agua lo suficiente para que el muñeco este dentro.- sin más los chicos fueron por lo pedido.

Lo siguiente que hizo Alya fue abrir al muñeco por la espalda comenzando a sacar todo el relleno y sustituirlo por arroz. Kim y Nathaniel no tardaron mucho en regresar con lo pedido.

-Esto solo es un juego tonto. ¿Qué pasara ahora, lo ponemos a hervir?

-Ciertamente para que eso pese deberíamos estar en el aula de química, solo existe un 15% de probabilidades de que lo logremos en la case y solo con un balde.- Chloe miro a Max con el ceño fruncido, no era la respuesta que esperaba y poco le importaba alguien le contestara.

-Lo siguiente será… todos aquí estamos dispuestos a llevar este juego a cabo, pues bien lo voy a explicar…- Alya se aclaró la garganta tomando con cuidado el muñeco entre sus manos.- Hitori Kakurembo, es un juego de las escondidas, pero se realiza invocando a seres del otro mundo.

-Genial.- sonrió Juleka.- ya lo había escuchado antes, si se hace bien el ritual se comienza un juego de supervivencia.

-Exacto… lo que aremos será escondernos muy bien, cada quien por su parte mientras el colegio este en completa oscuridad, solo podemos alumbrarnos de nuestros móviles.

-Aburrido.- mofo la rubia, los demás simplemente le ignoraron.

-Bien ya eh sacado el relleno y lo sustituí por arroz, lo siguiente es algo simple ya que todos vamos a participar, cada uno deberá cortar un mechón de cabello y ponerlo dentro del muñeco así formaremos un vínculo con él.

-Las probabilidades de generar un vínculo con un objeto inanimado y fantasmas es de un…

-Oh vamos Max, es solo un juego ya sabemos que nada es real.- le motivo Kim.- ya vimos los videos solo son para llamar la atención.

-Ni loca, primero muerta antes que cortar mi delicado cabello.- chillo Chloe, Alya le tendió las tijeras.

-También puedes cortarte una uña y ponerla dentro.

-¡Ni en sueños arruinare mi manicura!- espeto.

-Como quieras.- sin más que decir Alya corto un pequeño mechón de cabello y lo coloco dentro del muñeco, las tijeras fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar con Marinette.

Marinette no seguía del todo convencida de llevar acabo ese juego, si Tikki estuviera a su lado, habría dicho lo mismo que no era seguro, por desgracia había, su kwami se había marchado a una especie de misión para restablecer sus energías mágicas y justo en ese día. Tomo un ligero mechón de su flequillo para cortarlo. Chloe a su lado fingió soltar un bostezo codeando a la azabache.

-¡Ah!

-Que torpe eres Marinette, era solo un mechón de cabello, no tu dedo entero.- ella le miro con coraje, por su culpa se había cortado levemente, intento llevar el dedo a su boca para limpiar la sangre, mas Alya le detuvo.

-La opción de añadir sangre también es válida.

-Alya… no se eso sería un tanto… además de loco, perturbador.

-Vamos que solo es juego.- tomando su mano uno de los granos de arroz se impregno con la sangre de Marinette.- listo y ahora Chloe. La rubia bufo, tomo una hebra de su cabello mal acomodado y lo puso dentro del muñeco.

Alya prosiguió a coser el muñeco para que nada de su interior saliera, una vez todos estuvieron en silencio, les miro, con el muñeco en mano suspiro tomando aire de regreso, el primer paso ya estaba hecho.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora Max. Todos debemos ponernos de acuerdo, hay que ponerle un nombre al muñeco ¿Todos deacuerdo en nombrarle Chat Noir?

-Pero ese es su nombre, yo digo que deberíamos llamarlo Adrien.- dijo Nino en tono de burla, Marinette sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

-¿Por qué Adrien?- pregunto.- lo mejor sería dejarle su nombre Chat Noir.

-Pero Adrien es el único que no está… Mileene está resfriada en casa e Ivan castigado por quien sabe que, además ellos no tenían mucho interés en venir como Adrien.- todos asintieron a las palabras de Alix, además tendrían algo divertido que contarle a su compañero al día siguiente.

-Entonces cera Adrien… bueno lo que sigue ahora mismo todos diremos tres veces "Es el turno de…" y nuestros nombres, listos… una, dos… tres

Los nombres fueron repetidos según lo especifico Alya todos tres veces… la morena dejo el muñeco dentro del balde con agua e indico a todos salir de la clase apagando la luz.

-Muy bien ahora entraremos y todos repetiremos "te encontré" sin encender la luz.- activando la linterna de su móvil, regresaron a interior del salón, exclamando al mismo tiempo la frase. Alya saco el muñeco del balde.

-Si mal no recuerdo… ahora debemos apuñalar al muñeco ¿verdad?- Alya asintió a las palabras de Juleka.

-Es cuando el juego comenzara entonces… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- nadie decía nada.- vamos amigos, es solo un juego.

-Bien, dame…- Kim fue el primero en apuñalar el muñeco, poco a poco todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Ahora todos diremos "Es el turno de Adrien" y entonces saldremos de aquí y buscaremos un escondite, cada quien por su parte, pueden irse en parejas, pero recuerden no hacer ruido y no prender las luces.

-¿Cómo detenemos esto en caso de no querer seguir jugando?- todos observaron al pelirrojo, Alya lo pensó por un momento, aquella parte se la había saltado, de antemano sabía que todo en internet no era más que una mentira, y aquello no le tomo importancia.

-No lo recuerdo, pero tranquilos nada malo pasara, es solo un juego.- deposito el muñeco con las tijeras en la espalda dentro del balde.

 _¡Es el turno de Adrien!_

El rugido de un rayo hizo vibrar los cristales, todos gritaron pro acto reflejo del susto, y después salieron sin prisa a esconderse.

En otro lugar de parís, un manto de mariposas blancas desplegar sus alas… Halloween donde las energías negativas eran más perceptibles, aquello era como la dulce miel que atraía a los osos hambrientos. Una de las blancas mariposas se había tornado negra, para después salir por la cúpula. Él portador del miraculous de Papillon miro asombrado su kwami no estaba ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

En la mansión de Gabriel Agreste se estaba llevando a cabo una cena importante, Adrien se había excusado a mitad de la comida, pues no se sentía muy bien.

-Nathalie… ¿Cómo esta Adrien?- pregunto Gabriel a su asistente.

-Parece que se ah resfriado, tiene algo de fiebre, dice que lamente haber estropeado la cena.

-Más tarde iré a verle, pro ahora sigamos con la reunión.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con crueldad sobre el pavimento, las pocas personas que transitaban por las calles corrían en búsqueda de un refugio contra la lluvia, una persona caminaba tranquilamente como si aquello no importara o como si no importara el hecho de que su sudadera estuviera empapada y escurriendo.

El akuma se había fusionado con él objeto.

 _ **El juego había comenzado.**_

 **Notas finales:**

 **Hitori Kakurembo, es un juego nacido de una Creepy y es conocido como el juego de las escondidas… este sería mi primer fanfic de terror por Halloween ( no lo digo por la serie, sino en general, nunca me había animado a escribir terror xD) veamos que tal me queda. Por cierto que no tendrá mas que cuatro capítulos.**

 **Espero les gustara este primer capítulo.**

 **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**


	2. Noche 2

_Horas atrás._

La cena en casa de Adrien era lo mismo de siempre, hombres y figuras relacionas al mundo de la moda se divertían platicando de viajes y colores de temporada, compartían diferentes puntos de vista y el cómo podría mejorar la vestimenta de algunos invitados. El rubio ponía su mejor cara cuando algunos conocidos de su padre se acercaban a saludarle así como también no rechazar el saludo amable de los hijos de esas personas.

-Deberías mejorar tu actuación o tu padre se molestara.- Nathalie a su lado no dejaba de revisar una agenda electrónica sobre el programa de esa noche.

-Perdona, solo me duele un poco la cabeza ya se me pasara.- la asistente coloco su mano sobre la frente del rubio la sentía un poco caliente al igual que sus mejillas.

-Ve a tomar un poco de agua, lo mejor es que no salieras al jardín.

-Sí, Gracias Nathalie.

Adrien extrañaba la presencia de Plagg en esos momentos, por lo general a pesar de que su kwami apestara a queso, era un gran compañero para el en esas situaciones, el pequeño kwami le gastaba bromas inocentes a los invitados de su padre, pero en esa ocasión había tenido que irse, le explico que era un pequeño retiro para reestablecer sus energías.

Una fuerte punzada le invadía la cabeza, un sudor frio cubrió su frente, sentía frio y mucho calor.

-Adrien los invitados ya están tomando su lugar en la mesa.- Nathalie se acercó hasta él su padre demandaba por la presencia de su hijo.

-No creo que pueda tomar mi lugar en la mesa.- contesto, nuevamente Nathalie te toco la frente estaba más caliente que antes.- iré a mi habitación, no me ciento nada bien, discúlpame con mi padre.

Con paso lento se encamino hasta su habitación, a pesar de la música clásica pudo escuchar el rugir del cielo por la próxima tormenta. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación un dolor punzante le golpeo por la espalda, dolía, dolía demasiado como si le estuvieran quemando, o apuñalando por la espalda, apenas la puerta se cerró tras de él sus piernas perdieron fuerza dejándolo caer de golpe, apretó sus dientes intentando reprimir el dolor.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, el color esmeralda poco a poco fue sustituido por uno morado, profundo y brillante.

 _¡Es el turno de Adrien!_

Dentro del aula de ciencias, Chloe se miraba las uñas, ella claramente no quería seguir con las normas del juego, al contraria estaba por crear su propio juego… Sabrina saco largo vestido blanco y algunos frascos de diferentes colores uno en especial despedía un olor nauseabundo.

-Rápido Sabrina esos tontos están por tener la mejor sorpresa de sus vidas.

-¿Usaras el vestido Chloe?

-Obvio si, por nada del mundo pienso estar cerca de esa asquerosidad, eso es tu trabajo, ahora date prisa en prepararlo, las primeras serán Marinette y Alya ¿Dónde se abran escondido ese par de brujas?

-Fueron al sótano…

Chloe se levantó de su lugar estirando los brazos, la noche apenas estaba por comenzar, las lunes tintinearon hasta producir un apagón y la tormenta se intensifico… genial, el móvil de Chloe comenzó a sonar, desconocía el número, mientras ella insistía a que le respondieran del otro lado un ruido similar al de un cristal rompiéndose de pudo escuchar levemente. Sabrina se asomó por la puerta con cuidado pero en ese lugar no había nadie.

-¿Qué haces Sabrina? Date prisa no soporto el olor de lo que sea que tengas en esas cosas.

Nuevamente le móvil comenzó a sonar, Chloe contesto, más no escuchaba nada, solo ruido, salió del aula para buscar buena señal, Sabrina por su parte termino aquella extraña mescla, cubrió su nariz y boca conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, aquello era insoportable.

-Chloe…

La rubia había caminado hasta la puerta principal del colegio la llamada se había perdido, nadie respondía al otro lado.

-¿Chloe que haces aquí?- Nathaniel salió de su escondite junto a Juleka iluminando a la rubia con el móvil, esta rodo los ojos al verlos, esos dos se estaban escondiendo dentro del armario de limpieza.

-Que les importa.

-Las reglas del juego son claras, si no te escondes cosas malas podrían pasarte.- advirtió Juleka.

-Por supuesto como que mi cabello se maltrate con tanta humedad. Por favor este cuento es para tontos, de seguro los demás planean algo grande para ponerlos en ridículo, a mí no porque soy hija del alcalde.- orgullosa se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Pero quién demonios?

Chloe estaba harta de que no respondieran, era la tercera ves y solo ruido se escuchaba al otro lado, El sonido de cristales romperse les alerto, los tres miraron por todos lados, lo siguiente que escucharon fue un grito y varias cosas ser arrojadas con fuerza.

-Esa inútil de Sabrina seguramente ya rompió algo.- espeto con molestia.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Nathaniel, estaba un poco asustado pero tratándose de Chloe posiblemente podría tratarse de una broma.

-Estábamos en el salón de ciencias, como siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo.

Nathaniel y Juleka le siguieron, mientras nadie los viera no romperían las reglas del juego se esconderían en algún aula cercana y seguirían con esa conversación que interrumpieron cuando Chloe apareció. Al llegar al salón, lo primero que intento fue encender las luces más estas no respondían.

-Qué demonios hiciste Sabrina.- Nath tapo su nariz y boca con las manos, ese lugar apestaba peor que el drenaje.- ¡Sabrina responde!

-Qué horror apesta peor que la comida de mi papá.- Juleka prefirió esperar a fuera, realmente que apestaba el aula.

Nath ilumino el piso con su móvil, vidrios, los asientos tirados y una extraña mescla marrón y verde tirada en el suelo, seguramente eso era lo que apestaba.

-Sabri…¡Ah!- sin quererlo Chloe resbalo con aquella cosa rara, había caído sobre le trasero por lo tanto su pantalón estaba terriblemente manchado.- ¡SABRINA!- ya sin importarle limpio sus manos sobre u pantalón había algo más entre esa peste, un ligero aroma metálico.

Un rayo desde fuera ilumino el cielo y por segundos el aula mostrando la realidad, con manos temblorosas Chloe encendió su móvil e ilumino a su alrededor.

Los tres no pudieron evitar soltar un terrible grito, Chloe había caído sobre un charco de sangre, la sangre de Sabrina y no solo eso sino que su cabeza estaba a escasos centímetros de sus pies. Sin que ninguno se percatara una silueta escondía entre las sombras les miraba fijamente.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Alya, Marinette y Rose se miraron por unos momentos.

-Yo no escuche nada.- dijo Rose, Marinette negó con la cabeza igual.- ¿A qué hora terminaremos este juego?

-Antes de medianoche, dicen que el juego se pone más interesante a partir de las tres de la mañana.- respondió la morena. – de hecho no terminaremos el juego cuando nos marchemos el juego continuara pero al muñeco le dejaremos aquí. Muy bien regresemos al juego y ¿Qué respondes Marinette?

-Falso.- respondió rápidamente.- El fanfic dice que Ladybug se alejó de Chat Noir por voluntad propia, es decir que el hijo que tuvo con su jefe del café no es hijo de Chat Noir.

-Pero el niño tiene la misma edad que cuando ellos se alejaron Rosaura ósea Ladybug nunca dijo nada.- inquirió Rose, la verdad que a Marinette le daba gracia ese tipo de debates, y más porque en la mayoría de fics que había leído los nombres tras la identidad de Ladybug eran originales y creativos.

-Pero Dennis la es posa de Maximilian o sea Chat Noir tiene una hija con la misma edad que el hijo de Rosaura, en definitiva no es su hijo.

El móvil de Alya comenzó a sonar, era Juleka, apenas contesto la llamada, podía escuchar a una persona llorando de forma a terrada y no entendía del todo bien lo que decía su amiga.

-¿Qué?

- _Sabrina, es Sabrina…_

La llamada se cortó, Alya miro su móvil iluminando a las otras dos.

-Creo que algo le paso a Sabrina. O eso entendí.

-Seguro que Chloe le a humillado como siempre y termino llorando, mejor vamos.- Marinette se levantó saliendo de debajo del escritorio en el sótano.

-¿Es seguro? Alya has dicho que el juego…

-Tranquila Rose, el muñeco no saldrá del aula, además solo es una leyenda urbana de internet.

Nathaniel había arrastrado como pudo a Chloe del aula, la lluvia ligera caída sobre ellos, la rubia se le había aferrado al pecho susurrando desesperadamente el nombre de Sabrina. Nino no respondía su móvil, tampoco Kim o Max. Marinette Alya y Juleka salieron aprisa del sótano corriendo hasta ellos, Alya fue la primera en retroceder y tapar su nariz y boca algo apestaba horrible, Marinette y Rose se detuvieron en seco al ver la ropa de Chloe manchada.

-¿Qué paso?

-N-no sabemos.- dijo Juleka.- e-es que… es que… Sabrina…y Chloe.

-M-mataron a Sabrina.- dijo Nathaniel nervioso.- la mataron alguien la mato.

-¿Qué? Espere esto es una broma…¿Cuánto les ha pagado Chloe?- Alya no lo creía seguramente Sabrina estaba por otro lugar, mientras Chloe fingía ese llanto a terrado.

-Nathaniel, Juleka ustedes nunca arian esto, esas bromas no son divertidas.- Marinette no se creía que eso fuera una broma, no cuando personas como Nathaniel y Juleka estaban involucradas, Chloe no era de su agrado.

-¡No es una broma!- grito la rubia.- ¡Mataron a Sabrina!

-Bien si es así, vamos a ver el cuerpo.- Alya se hizo a un lado comenzando a caminar, ella no pensaba en caer en ese juego tonto.- ¿Dónde está?

-¡No es una broma! ¡Llamare a mi padre!

Un nuevo grito se escuchó, si mal no reconocían esa era la voz de Max y la de Alyx provenientes de los vestuarios. Marinette corrió rápidamente para ver qué pasaba, los demás le siguieron. Con la poca luz que tenía en su móvil no pudo encontrar nada el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Golpes… podían escuchar el sonido de golpes dentro de uno de los casilleros. Marinette trago saliva con dificultad le daba la impresión que de la nada uno de sus amigos saltaría tras de ella y le daría un susto de muerte.

-¡Max!- Rose se hacerco lentamente al chico sentado en la banca, puso una mano sobre su hombros este no reaccionaba.- Max…¡AAAH!

Al moverle más la cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo. Alya miraba a terrada eso tenia que ser una broma, pero el charco de sangre bajo ese cuerpo decapitado le decía lo contrario. La puerta del casillero de Marinette se abrió, el cuerpo de Alyx cayó al suelo, para cuando la iluminaron notaron que su mirada estaba perdida y sangre brotaba de su boca y la garganta abierta. Gritaron aterrados, saliendo de ese lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- grito Alya abrazándose de Rose.

-Es suficiente ara una broma quiero largarme de aquí.- Juleka se dio la vuelta incluso aquello le estaba aterrando.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó frente a la puerta principal un sujeto estaba parado, no podían ver su rostro, en su mano sostenía un par de tijeras teñidas de sangre, el cielo fue iluminado por causa de un rayo, que los ilumino a todos, ese sujeto, era un enfermo que deseaba pasar un Halloween entre sangre.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **OMG! Ya empezaron las muertes… soy pésima para esto que se note por favor xD bueno no tengo mucho que decir respecto a esto , solo espero les gustara este cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización xD**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	3. Noche 3

El sujeto fue avanzando a ellos poco a poco, ellos retrocedían con cuidado sus piernas temblaban y para Marinette posiblemente ese sujeto era víctima de un akuma y sin Tikki a su lado todos estaban en grave peligro, más debía recordar con o sin el disfraz ella era Ladybug, entrecerró sus ojos intentado buscar el rostro de ese sujeto más la oscuridad y la leve lluvia no le ayudaban demasiado.

Alya seguía retrocediendo pensando en que si todos corrían a direcciones diferentes, ese sujeto tendría problemas en atraparlos y ellos ganarían ventaja alguno podría ponerse en contacto con la policía… solo rogaba que los demás pensaran en lo mismo que ella o algo similar, al dar un nuevo paso hacia atrás algo le hizo resbalar todos le miraron cuando ella grito, más rápido regresaron sus miradas al sujeto que había detenido sus pasos.

-Alya levántate, levántate…-chillo Marinette extendiendo su mano tras de ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.- la morena soltó un grito al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre, Rose se giró a verla, sangre en el suelo y un charco grande. Sin quererlo levanto su mirada.

-¡AHH!

Aterrada la pequeña rubia miro que sobre el charco de sangre se encontraba un cuerpo colgando por la oscuridad no podían ver de quien se trataba más por la forma parecía que era el cuerpo de Kim. Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que el asesino corriera hasta donde ellos.

-¡Juleka!- grito Marinette, ese sujeto había logrado atrapar a su amiga y que por desgracia era la más cercana a él. Todos los demás corrieron a direcciones opuestas.- ¡JULEKA!

-¡MUEVETE!- grito Alya arrastrándola por la muñeca.

No podían hacer nada, el sujeto tomo en alto las tijeras y de un solo movimiento las enterró en su cuello, en la yugular con tal fuerza sobre humana comenzó a abrirle la garganta hasta dejar su cabeza algo separada del cuello. Nathaniel y Chloe habían visto cada segundo, el pelirrojo la tomo con fuerza del brazo subiendo las escaleras, el primer lugar más cercano que encontraron fue la biblioteca al entrar al lugar sin cuidado alguno arrojo a Chloe lejos de la puerta, busco con que atrancarla el hasta de la bandera ayudaría un poco mientras reforzaba con algunas mesas.

Chloe no sabía si le estaba ayudando presa del miedo, pero de algo estaba segura y era que no deseaba morir. Una vez la puerta fue atrancada amas no poder, ella dio torpemente un par de pasos hacia atrás sus piernas temblaron haciéndole caer de rodillas, su estómago se revolvió terriblemente hasta hacerla comenzar a vomitar. Nath se arrodillo a su lado, de entre los dos debía de haber uno que se mantuviera fuerte y no caer en la locura.

-Nos van a matar, nos van a matar.- susurro ella presa del miedo.

-No, no, vamos a estar bien, no pueden hacernos nada no…-saco su móvil, con pánico observo no tener línea telefónica para hacer una llamada.

-Mi padre, tengo que llamar a mi padre…- con las manos temblorosas busco su móvil, mas no lo encontró, seguramente lo habría dejado caer en el patio.- ¡Nos van a matar!- grito, Nath le papo la boca si el asesino descubría donde estaban… bueno no había forma de que entrara a ese lugar si habían atrancado la puerta por completo.

-Escucha…-le susurro, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y entre los gemidos de la rubia presa del terror y llanto podían escuchar el susurro de la música.

Lentamente giro su cabeza, había una persona sentada tras el escritorio del a bibliotecaria… ¿Seria él? ¿El asesino estaba con ellos ahí dentro? Era imposible solo había una entrada y el asesino estaba en el patio cuando ellos huyeron. Alejo a Chloe de su lado poniéndose de pie no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero si ese tipo estaba con ellos dentro de la biblioteca… realmente estaban muertos. Chloe logro sujetarlo del brazo, no quería que la dejara sola. Sumidos en la oscuridad Nathaniel alumbro un poco con su móvil el escritorio encontrando primero un par de cascos naranjas.

-N-no…-siguió alumbrando hasta encontrar lo que se temía. La rubia cubrió su boca para evitar gritar en la silla estaba el cuerpo de Nino, tenía un par de tijeras clavadas en el pecho, en la zona del corazón y lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo profundamente clavado en la frente.

Escucharon fuertes golpes provenir de la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Chloe del brazo y corrieron a ocultarse tras unos estantes cerca de la entrada, en caso de que consiguiera abrir ellos con ayuda de la oscuridad podrían escapar y buscar una salida u otro lugar para esconderse.

Alya había arrastrado a Marinette hasta la bodega donde guardaban las pelotas, redes y demás para la clase de educación física, como pudo la morena atranco la puerta, en más de una ocasión Marinette intento echarla a un lado para salir.

-¡Si sales van a matarnos!- grito Alya de forma molesta, pero no tan alto como para que retumbara un pequeño eco.

-¡Rose se quedó atrás, es nuestra amiga!

-Ella se marchó a otra dirección, Marinette sé que es nuestra amiga, pero entiende hay un enfermo afuera que mato a Juleka frente a nuestros ojos y uno de los nuestros está colgando cual piñata chorreando sangre.

-¡Pero Rose!

-¡Marinette entiende! No podemos salir, solo rezar por que estén bien, por qué no los maten y por qué alguien nos ayude maldición, intenta comunicarte con tus padres o la policía.

Sacando su móvil este marcaba que no tenía señal, poco le importo comenzó a marcar los números de emergencia, más solo escuchaba ruido. Marinette buscaba señal, la bodega no era muy grande pero por lo menos tenia espacio suficiente para moverse. Apenas consiguió una línea de señal estaba dispuesta marcar a la policía, pero, y por extraños motivos levanto la mirada pudo notar un pequeño brillo de algo filoso. Con la mano temblorosa ilumino al frente. Su móvil resbalo de su mano hasta golpear el suelo y romper su pantalla.

-¡Alya!- exclamo, la morena le dio alcance.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, Marinette le tomo de la mano torpemente para iluminar al frente, la luz se movía ligeramente, en la bodega frente a ellas estaba el muñeco de Chat Noir el muñeco al igual que las tijeras que le atravesaban todo el pecho estaban manchados de sangre- T-tiene que ser una broma.

-El muñeco, esta… esta…

-N-no pienses tonterías… e-ese… ese enfermo pudo haberlo traído acá mientras buscaba algo con que colgar a… a quien sea que este colgando allá afuera.

Pronto la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada, intentaban abrirla por la fuerza, ambas se abrazaron rogando que el seguro interno no cediera a tan fuertes golpes. Un candado en esos momentos sería el mejor seguro. Dejaron de golpear la puerta y en su lugar, solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

-¡ROSE!- grito Marinette, Alya le tapó la boca de inmediato, ella quería salir, salir y ayudar a su amiga, podía escucharla gritar, llorar rogar por auxilio y pronto los gritos acabaron.

Ambas cayeron de rodillas al suelo sin mirarse a la cara.

-Soy una inútil, soy una inútil…-chillaba la azabache apenas logrando distinguir sus manos en la oscuridad.

-Ladybug, ayúdanos, por favor…-rogo Alya cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Ella no vendrá…no nos ayudara, no puedo ayudarlos.- musitaba en murmureos, Alya comprendía esos murmuros, estaba asustada igual o aún más que ella misma.

En la mansión Agreste, Gabriel había dejado a sus invitados por unos momentos, debía de asegurarse que su hijo estaba realmente enfermo y que no era una patética excusa para no bajar a cenar con los invitados, de ser así no perdonaría esa falta de respeto con él. Parado a las afueras de su habitación podía aun escuchar la música clásica por lo cual supuso que Adrien no escucharía el llamado a la puerta.

-Adrien… - entro a la habitación, pudo sentir rápidamente el frio y el aroma a humedad por la lluvia, las cortinas de la habitación se movían por el viento.

Observo la cama de su hijo, distendida pero sin él dentro de las sábanas, reviso la planta superior no había nada, y en al baño tampoco se encontraba él, fue entonces que se acercó hasta la ventana encontrándose con el cristal del ventanal roto, no habían forzado para entrar sino para salir y en los cristales puso notar ligeras marcas carmesí.

Sacando su móvil llamo de inmediato a Nathalie, la mujer no tardo ni dos minutos en aparecer.

-Adrien no está en su habitación. Forzaron la ventana y hay rastros de sangre, avisa a la policía yo iré a revisar las cámaras de seguridad.

-Pero señor… los invitados.

-¡Ese es tu trabajo!- le grito, la asistente asintió con la cabeza saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación de Adrien.

Antes de siquiera salir, noto algo que había pasado por alto, los tres monitores de Adrien habían sido destrozados sus pertenencias del colegio estaban tiradas por doquier y un par de tijeras abiertas en el piso mostraban su filo, filo manchado de sangre.

Nathaniel tenía a Chloe abrazada por su espalda, la pobre no dejaba de murmurar cosas y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, necesitaba sentir protección que no estaba sola. Su móvil sonó asustándolos, el número no lo conocía, pero si alguien llamaba significaba que podrían pedir ayuda.

-¡Hola, por favor ayu…!- silencio de golpe, Chloe le miro extrañada ¿Por qué no terminaba la maldita frase!

La puerta de la biblioteca comenzó a sonar …" _Toc…Toc…Toc…"_ lo peor era que el mismo sonido de golpes a la puerta se podía escuchar al otro lado de la línea, el que tocaba estaba allá afuera… pasos, el sonido cambio a ser pasos que o se alejaban o comenzaba a caminar en círculos, el sonido cambio al rechinido que solo una puerta podría producir al abrirse y lo peor de todo… en el silencio de la biblioteca ese sonido fue escuchado como si estuviese cerca. Con la mano temblorosa alejo el móvil de su oreja… el asesino había logrado entrar donde ellos estaban escondidos. 

_**Notas finales:**_

 _ **Yo había dicho que esto quedaría en 4 capítulos, bueno posiblemente lo extenderé a otros dos en total 6 xD… todos están en grabes problemas y puede que Marinette se delate en una ataque de pánico ¿Quién morirá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Qué observara Gabriel en las cámaras de seguridad? ¿Descubrirá que Adrien escapo uh otra cosa?**_

 _ **Espero el capítulo les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	4. Noche 4

Las cámaras de seguridad mostraban a un extraño sujeto merodear a las afueras de la mansión, pocos minutos después este desapareció, en otra toma se podía observar al mismo sujeto en el jardín pero esta vez arrastrando el cuerpo de Adrien consigo. Para Gabriel no cabía duda, su hijo había sido secuestrado. Pero si se hubiesen revisado las cámaras de seguridad que daba a las ventana de su hijo podría a ver observado como ese sujeto tras pasaba el ventanal cual fantasma.

Si hubiese cámaras de seguridad invadiendo la privacidad de su hijo, podría ver visto cuando este se convulsionaba por causas desconocidas y como una parte de ese sujeto se desintegraba en una bruma oscura y entraba en el cuerpo del joven modelo, como Adrien forzaba la ventana hasta romperla y salir siendo manipulado por ese ser.

-Señor los invitados se han ido.- informo la asistente un tanto temerosa.

-¿Dónde está la policía?- pregunto de forma fría, la mujer respingo en su lugar observando su móvil.

-Ya vienen en camino.

-¡Tienen menos de un minuto para aparecer!- grito.- me importan un bledo si tiene ocupaciones, mi hijo es primero sobre todo lo demás.

-S-si, si señor Agreste, ya mismo los tiene en su presencia.

El sonido de libros caer, les hizo congelarse en su lugar, los pasos retumbaban, cada vez más y más cerca, Nathaniel comenzó a gatear al frente de forma ligera, mientras Cloe retrocedía al paso de Nathaniel de espaldas, sin separar su mirada del pelirrojo… los pasos se detuvieron al igual que ellos, entre la oscuridad la rubia podía notar que ese tipo estaba a medio metro de distancia.

-Corre.- susurro Nath.- corre.

Luz entraba a la biblioteca, una segunda entrada ¿Cómo fueron tan tontos para olvidarse de esa pequeña y estúpida puerta, él movió los labios otra vez "Corre" ¿Correr a dónde? Estaban atrapados cuales animales a un depredador, las escaleras al segundo piso de la biblioteca no le quedaban tan lejos pero, una vez ahí ¿Qué hacía? ¿Saltar y fracturarse una pierna y hacerle más fácil el trabajo aquel asesino? Era estúpido que lo pensara en ese momento pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡Corre!- grito nuevamente, Nathaniel se incorporó tirando el estante cuando el asesino estuvo a punto de correr y acortar su distancia, Chloe corrió hasta subir las escaleras seguida de Nathaniel, pero antes de poder llegar a la mitad de estas el asesino le sujeto de la pierna con fuerza.

-¡Muévete!- grito la rubia, él pateaba con fuerza intentando que le soltara o soltara esas tijeras con las que definitivamente quería matarlo. Chloe había tomado un par de libros los cuales lanzo contra el sujeto ayudando a Nathaniel a liberarse, subió hasta donde ella tomándole de la muñeca, por desgracia… estaban atrapados.

-Hay una ventana ¿Crees poder escapar?

-Voy a matarme…-respondió ella ocultándose tras Nathaniel.

-Cuando te diga…Corre, corre e intenta escapar.

-¡Nos va amatar, como puedes…!

-Me gustas.- soltó, el asesino no se movía de su lugar al pie de las escaleras.- es inútil y estúpido decirlo ahora, incluso muy cliché a punto de morir y te confieso mis sentimientos… pero no importa lo que me digas, solo corre, intenta escapar.

El sujeto al parecer ya había tenido suficiente de esa ridiculez, por lo cual empuñando en alto las tijeras corrió contra ellos, Chloe grito asustada mientras que Nathaniel hacia un inútil esfuerzo por atrapar su mano con las tijeras.

Abrazada a sus piernas Marinette sollozaba, Alya a su lado acariciaba su cabello en una forma de tranquilizarla mientras que con su móvil intentaba mandar un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, en cualquier momento el móvil tendría la señal suficiente para que el mensaje fuera enviado.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir están tardando en venir, ¿Sera que no se han percatado de esto?- pregunto, Marinette apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo.- sé que ellos…

-No confíes en ellos.- dijo de forma seca.- caigamos en la realidad y afrontémoslo ellos no aparecerá, no nos salvaran.

-Marinette, sé que estas asustada y lo entiendo, pero ya estas comenzando a desesperarme.- confeso con molestia la morena, Marinette no pudo evitar comenzar a reír y Alya creía que su amiga ya era la terrible víctima de la locura por el miedo.

-Confías mucho en Ladybug y por primera vez en su vida les ha defraudado ¿Quién es realmente la chica tras la máscara? ¡Una tonta, ridícula y torpe chica de quince años que juega a ser héroe! Una que tiene que esperar a ver qué tan grabe es la situación para actuar, dejando que a su compañero lo humillen y manipulen ¿Para qué? Para que al final ella se lleve todo el mérito.

-Ya vasta Marinette, tienes miedo pero eso no es ni gracioso ni nada. Yo sé que ellos aparecerán, que Ladybug nos rescatara y.

-¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!- grito.- No puedo, sin Tikki no puedo ser ladybug, sin ella no soy más que esta llorona y aterrada mocosa que se odia por no ser igual a su alter ego ¿¡Lo entiendes ahora!?

Alya le miro y Marinette no pudo más que golpearse la frente con la mano soltándose a llorar, era una estúpida, lo había estropeado. Alya lo medito, esas palabras y sumado a sus frecuentes desapariciones… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Todo este tiempo y nunca… pensé… ¡Pensé que éramos amigas!- exclamo molesta.- ¿Por qué no me has tenido confianza?

-Alya yo… yo… lo siento, pero no quería, no podía ponerte en peligro. Yo solo quería protegerte.

-Y ahora me proteges arruinando una perfecta amistad, amigas las de ahora…

-Yo lo lamento… no quería… solo mírame ahora nunca vi a un akuma actuar igual que este sujeto, soy una niña si, y como tal tengo derecho de asustarme.

-Asustarte es una cosa, entrar en locura es otra Marinette, eres valiente y en su tiempo mi amiga ya no sé qué pensar pero…

-Lo lamento, lamento decepcionarte de este modo.- limpiando sus mejillas, Marinette se colocó de pie quitando todo aquello de la puerta dispuesta a salir y buscar el modo de detener a ese sujeto.

-¡Marinette!

-Asegura la puerta en cuanto salga… tengo que hacer algo.

-Yo iré, no te eh perdonado del todo pero no puedo dejar a una llorona sola.

-Gracias…

Ambas salieron de la bodega, caminando con mucho cuidado, el patio estaba vacío y aun así no debían de confiarse, la lluvia tomaba un poco más de fuerza, la puerta poco a poco se fue cerrando sin que ninguna se diera cuenta y lo único que se podía ver era ese muñeco mirándoles fijamente. La puerta de la bodega se cerró de un solo golpe, ambas se asustaron y evitaron gritar, Alya al querer abrirla nuevamente no lo logro, era como si la hubiesen cerrado por dentro con seguro, Marinette forcejeo un poco con la salida de emergencia, esta tampoco quería abrirse.

El grito de Chloe les alerto, le observaron bajar las escaleras a toda prisa al verlas no tuvo más opción que ir hasta donde ellas, se sujetó a Marinette por los brazos, la pobre no conseguía coordinar alguna palabra, muy a su pesar y además de que era de las muchas cosas que Alya deseaba hacer, separo a Chloe de la azabache soltándole una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Nathaniel!- grito. Solo eso basto para saber que su amigo había caído en manos de ese sujeto.

-Vámonos…vámonos.- pero antes de que pudieran dar siquiera un paso un golpe seco se escuchó y después algo caer del tercer piso… la cabeza de Nathaniel.

Corrieron hasta llegar a los vestuarios, atrancaron la puerta con lo que pudieron y después se encerraron en los baños era mejor si se encerraban en los casilleros, más a esas alturas ya nada era seguro, el cuerpo de Alyx seguía tirado fuera de uno.

-Con un demonio ¡No hay señal!- espeto, su mensaje seguía sin poder mandarse.

-Chloe ¿Dónde…?

-S-sangre…- sin dejarle terminar de hablar Marinette observo en dirección a donde la rubia señalaba.

Los baños eran tenuemente iluminados por la luz del exterior, notar la enorme mancha oscura y el olor a sangre pronto fue percibido por todas, caminando lentamente la azabache se colocó al frente de aquella puerta, estar parada en el charco de sangre era algo sádico incluso se podría decir que era ella la asesina que estaba por ver su obra maestra. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el no gritar le fue imposible. Sus piernas temblaron cayendo sobre la sangre. Chloe no soporto y termino vomitando nuevamente dentro de uno de los escusados Alya solo intentaba fundirse en la pared. Lo que tenían al frente no era otra cosa sino que el cuerpo de Rose colgando y con el estómago abierto.

El móvil de Alya comenzó a sonar, en su aturdimiento encontró una llamada, el numero… ese número era…Chloe le arrebato el móvil sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, lo tiro al piso y rompió de un fuerte pisotón.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grito está molesta su única oportunidad de pedir ayuda y era estropeada por esa rubia mimada.- Te eh…

-Cállate.- murmuro con espanto tapándole la boca.- hizo lo mismo con Nathaniel…no hables no…

 _Toc…Toc…Toc…_

La puerta fue tocada, las tres perdieron el color en sus rostros, el asesino les había encontrado.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Quedan dos capítulos y cuatro sobrevivientes (incluyendo al asesino) y solo dos vivirán ¿Qué comience el juego? xD intente que no me quedara tan cliché este capítulo pero creo no funciono. Nathaniel a muerto y yo me iré a esconder debajo de una roca pues una tropa de fans furiosas me estarán buscando para cobrar venganza…**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, cartas amenaza, bombas molotov, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido xD**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	5. Noche 5

Las chicas técnicamente dejaron de respirar, los toques insistían y después pasaba a hacer más violentos… los pasos se alejaron… se alejaron, pero eso no cambiaba en nada, Marinette se levantó con el suéter cubierto de sangre, sentía un terrible escalofrió en su espalda, no quería girarse, si lo hacía, podría toparse cara a cara con el asesino.

Alya junto a Chloe se metieron bajo los lavabos, ¿Dónde más se podrían esconder estando hay dentro? Las ventanas eran demasiado pequeñas como para que alguien lograra salir, si sobrevivían a la noche sería un verdadero milagro.

La policía registraba la habitación de Adrien tratando de buscar pistas sobre el secuestro del joven modelo, muestras de sangre fueron tomadas, y se encontró algo muy curioso y que Gabriel había pasado por alto, en el marco se encontraban restos de arroz y mechones de cabello. Los oficiales tomaron esas evidencias.

-Simplemente creemos no fueron arrancados en un forcejeo, sino cortados.- explico el oficial a Gabriel, este observaba la evidencia dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

-Eso no me interesa, lo que me interesa, es que mi hijo sea encontrada y regresado a casa. Y a ese sujeto sentado en una silla eléctrica.

-Señor con todo respeto, no sea extremista, es un secuestro, no un homicidio.

-Y a mí me importa un carajo, ese tipo o lo atrapan o me veré forzado a actuar por cuenta propia.

El oficial no dijo más nada, Gabriel observo nuevamente por la ventana de la habitación, sé a quién sea el sujeto que irrumpió en su mansión y tuvo el atrevimiento de secuestrar a su hijo, lo pagaría cara, sumamente caro.

-Señor.- Nathalie la llamo pocos segundos después de hablar con uno de los oficiales.- los agentes desean saber si tiene algún contacto de los amigos de Adrien y empezar a profundizar la investigación.

-Creí aborte ordenado, todo esto era asunto tuyo.

-S-sí señor, lo sé, pero solo tenemos un contacto y usted me pidió mantenerlo en privacidad, por tratarse de una menor…

-Nathalie, has lo que debas hacer.- interrumpió.- a mi hijo lo quiero de regreso y si no vas a darme noticias, cierra la boca y has tu maldito trabajo.

Sin más que decir la mujer se retiró entregando los datos requeridos, no sin antes aclarar que la joven que residía en aquella dirección era compañera de Adrien y candidata para recibir el puesto de becaria en la empresa de diseño de Gabriel Agreste.

El frio que recorría su cuerpo era terrible, su cuerpo temblaba contra su voluntad, apretó sus dientes para que estos no castañearan, daba vergüenza admitirlo pero, la humedad de sus pantalones no era producto de la sangra donde había caído. Una de las puertas de los baños estaba entre abierta, de ese lugar, de ese maldito lugar salía esa sensación de miedo que le estaba llevando a la locura. Con pasos delicados camino, lo pensó, era ilógico que le asesino estuviera tras esa puerta, dentro de ese cubículo, era ridículo, si debía encontrarse con otro cadáver lo aria, pero eso debía terminar. Apenas la puerta se abrió retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo choco con la pared, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par demostrando terror, un gemido abandono su garganta, eso ya no era una broma.

-Marinette.- susurro Alya.- Marinette ¿Qué pasa?

En respuesta la azabache solo señalo el lugar.

Alya dejo a Chloe a un lado mientras se acercaba de forma silenciosa hasta su amiga, se arrodillo a su lado, ella no dejaba de ver dentro del cubículo… hay estaba, sentado la borde… El muñeco de Chat Noir…

-Sabe que estamos aquí, lo sabe.- músico Marinette, las tijeras estaban ensangrentadas atoradas en su manita.

-N-no… no esto es solo.

-¡Por dios Alya, Mataron a Rose y el muñeco estaba con nosotras!- grito. Chloe salió de su escondite, para taparle la boca con fuerza.

-Cállate, cállate.- exigió, Marinette gemía de dolor, la rubia le estaba lastimando la boca.- ya sabe que estamos aquí, ese loco está afuera esperando por nosotras.

-Chloe basta.- pidió Alya.- ya… a-aún quedan de nosotros allá afuera, de seguro… de seguro fue a por ellos y…

-¿Quedan?- pregunto de forma sarcástica.- ¿Quién queda? Sabrina está en el aula de ciencias degollada, Juleka de igual modo en el patio y la cabeza de Nathaniel igual, Rose está aquí colgada con las entrañas de fuera, Alix tirada con la garganta abierta y Max decapitado junto a ella en los vestuarios, Nino, muerto en la biblioteca y Kim posiblemente sea el que está colgado cual piñata ¿Quién queda?

-N-Nino… ¡Mato a Nino!

-C-chicas cálmense.- pido Marinette.- solo quedamos nosotras y un loco afuera… tratemos de… de… Alya, todo empezó por tu culpa, por este juego y lo lamento pero debes admitirlo.

-No, no es mi culpa, mi idea era que tuviéramos un juego antes de medianoche, no que un asesino entrara la colegio a matarnos para celebrar Halloween.

-Yo creo en la magia, y esto Alya, no es normal, ese muñeco estaba en la bodega con nosotras y te consta ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Un momento…-interrumpió Chloe.- este juego ¿Es real?

-Si, ese tipo, no creo que sea el verdadero asesino, sino… el muñeco de Chat Noir.

-Loca, estás loca como un…-guardaron silencio los pasos regresaron.

Esta vez nadie llamo a la puerta, el sujeto parecía caminar de un lado a otro, Marinette observo a todos lados algo con que pudieran defenderse, no había nada, solo la soga donde Rose colgaba y un par de tijeras.

-Escucharon, se detuvo.- susurro Alya, las tres respingaron en su lugar cuando escucharon azotarse la puerta de los vestuarios.- T-tengo una idea.

-Habla ya.

-Chloe, tranquila… al otro lado de los vestuarios, esta una puerta directo a la bodega donde estábamos.

-Pero fue cerrada por dentro.

-Sí, la bodega tiene dos entradas, rápido atrancamos por donde entremos y salimos del otro lado, la salida de emergencia está cerrada, pero recordé que tras el contenedor de basura hay un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que salgamos, el directo planeaba cerrarlo el lunes por la mañana.

-¡Pudiste pensar en eso desde el principio!

-Si ¿y cómo lo hacía? Cuando lo recordé tu nos llegaste toda histérica por lo de Nathaniel, si nos quedábamos, nos mataría.

-¿Y cómo salimos? Él está afuera.- pregunto Marinette.

Alya lo pensó detenidamente, no había ningún ruido y la puerta de los vestuarios fue azotada, lo más lógico era que se tratara de una trampa y de algo estaba segura, el tipo no podría con las tres al mismo tiempo, era realista si salían una de las tres moriría. Quito el pasador de la puerta sin hacer ruido, al asomarse con temor comprobó que todo estaba oscuro y vacío, era la maldita noche más larga de su vida.

-Parece que realmente nos espera afuera, mejor nos damos prisa o si no él…

-¡ALYA!- gritaron ambas.

El cristal de la puerta fue roto de un solo golpe y lo que parecía ser el asta de una bandera había atravesado completamente la cabeza de la morena, el sujeto entro y por un momento Marinette se giró a ver al muñeco, muñeco que ya no estaba en ese lugar ni tampoco las tijeras, estas ahora estaban en la mano del asesino.

-¡MUEVETE CHLOE!- grito Marinette, el asesino se fue contra la azabache quien al tenerlo cerca noto que era un poco más alto que ella, este intento clavarle las tijeras, más solo logro herirle en el brazo.

Chloe había logrado llegar a la puerta que Alya había dicho, pero esta estaba cerrada por dentro, retrocedió un poco golpeando su espalda con los casilleros del cual una cubeta con algo había caído sobre ella, su grito fue desgarrador, Marinette llego hasta ella observando al asesino caminar de forma lenta, jugando con sus víctimas.

-¡Mis ojos!- grito, el olor que Marinette percibió en ella era amargo y ligeramente dulce… una mescla de alcohol y cloro.

La policía se encontraba fuera de la pastelería de los Dupain Cheng, el matrimonio estaba desconcertado por la aparición de los oficiales en su hogar y más al pedir hablar con su hija, ellos negaron que Marinette estuviera en casa.

-Oficial, mi hija fue a pasar la noche a casa de su mejor amiga.- dijo Tom. El oficial solo anotaba aquello en una libreta.

-El joven Agreste fue secuestrado de su hogar, nuestro trabajo es saber si tenía algún enemigo entre sus compañeros.

-Mi hija es incapaz de hacer daño.- respondió ofendido el padre de la azabache.

-Me temo no me eh explicado bien, no sospechamos de su hija, solo queremos testimonios ¿Tiene algún modo de contactar a su hija o a su amiga?

-Su móvil, pero no lo responde, yo intente llamarle.- intervino Sabine.- ya mismo le paso el número de Alya su amiga.

Los siguientes minutos fueron devastadores, resulto que Alya había dicho a su madre que ella junto a Rose pasarían la noche en casa de Marinette, los padres de Rose confirmaron que su hija y una amigas pasarían la noche en casa de Juleka, Juleka informo a sus padres iría a la fiesta de Nathaniel y después a Casa de Rose, la madre de Nathaniel, dijo que su hijo pasaría la noche en casa de Nino, Nino, pasaría la noche en casa de Kim, Kim pasaría la noche con sus amigos en casa de Max y Max pasaría la noche en casa de Nathaniel.

Ahora no solo la policía tenía conocimiento del secuestro de Adrien, sino que se había generado una cadena de mentiras y nadie podía localizar a los chicos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Quiénes apostaron a que Alya sería la sobreviviente? –Recoge el dinero- perdieron xD ok ya solo quedan Marinette y Chloe. ¿Qué hará la policía ahora? ¿Quién sobrevivirá?**_

 _ **¿Alguien quiere azar bombones en mi fogata? No se arrepentirán xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	6. Noche 6

Todas las unidades fueron reportadas con la desaparición de los chicos, el oficial a cargo intuyo que Adrien debería estar con alguno de sus amigos en donde sea que los jóvenes estuvieran, los padres insistían por los teléfonos, algunos salieron a lugares donde sus hijos frecuentaban más. Un par de criaturas se deslizaron por debajo de los autos, Tikki se abrazó a sí misma cuando una patrulla paso de largo, Plagg aprovecho entonces y salió de una de las alcantarillas.

-¡Por aquí!- le llamo, el kwami negro llego hasta donde ella, debajo de un auto negro estacionado.

-¿Tienes noticias de tu portador?- la kwami negó con la cabeza.- el mío desapareció.

-Esto no me gusta Plagg siento demasiada energía negativa, tanto que mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.- el kwami abrazo a Tikki para darle de su calor, el gato negro estaba demasiado caliente, más de lo normal.

-Plagg…tu…

-Mi portador está mal, seguro tiene una fiebre muy alta y tu portadora debe sentir algo que le provoca esos nervios.

Los kwami estaban muy conectados a su portador, tanto que podían sentir lo que les pasaba, Tikki sabía que Marinette no estaba mal, estaba a terrada al grado de querer gritar y llorar hasta que de su boca brotara sangre por la desesperación. Ambos flotaron por debajo de los autos para no ser vistos, la lluvia se había detenido, más el cielo seguía opaco por grandes nubes negras y os truenes apenas avisaban que otra tormenta comenzaría.

Marinette saco a Chloe de los vestuarios, sus ojos ardían terriblemente y apenas los podía mantener abiertos para intentar ver por donde corría, ambas tropezaron con uno de los cuerpo, era el de Kim el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, al levantar su vista noto que el cuerpo que estaba colgado no estaba, entonces si era su compañero de clase. Tomando la mano del a rubia se levantaron corriendo hasta la entrada principal, más se detuvo de golpe al observar al muñeco ahí sentado, esperándolas.

Pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, el muñeco tenia manchas de sangre, en diferentes partes, frente, estomago, cuello, pierna, espalda y…Corazón. su cuerpo se estremeció comenzando a retroceder lentamente.

-Vamos, vamos… -sin soltar al a rubia subieron hasta su clase, Chloe no veía más que un velo blanco y ligeras sombras, cerrando la puerta, busco algo detrás del escritorio de la profesora algo que le pudiera server, la regla de un metro para geometría no le seria de mucha ayuda pero por lo menos podría defenderse.-Chloe ¿Puedes verme?

La rubia negó, podía ver una mancha negra frente a ella, si no era porque la azabache le sujetaba de los brazos hubiera comenzado a gritar.

-Tengo miedo, llévame con mi padre…-musito, Marinette se mordió los labios pensando que hacer. Saltar por la ventana sería un suicidio, y si corrían con suerte solo terminarían con rasguños y tal vez una pierna fracturada, pero estarían lejos de aquel sujeto.

-Escucha, no tenemos más salidas, coy a romper una ventana y saltaremos por ella, la puerta está cerrada con llave y a menos que ese tipo salte nosotras ya estaremos lejos y pidiendo ayuda. – Chloe no respondió, Marinette tomo la silla tras del escritorio para comenzar a golpear el cristal, uno, dos, tres golpes y nada…

-¡Chloe!

Escucharon el grito, Marinette palideció, conocía la voz, pero no estaba segura, el llamado tenía cierta malicia impregnada.

-¡Chloe!

-Adrien…¡Adrien ayúdame!- grito la rubia, levantándose de su lugar, Marinette logro romper el cristal de la ventana , no, ese sujeto no podría ser Adrien, él ni siquiera estaba con ellos, y para que conociera el nombre de la hija del alcalde seguramente era algún enemigo de su padre.

-¡Chloe No! No lo escuches, es un farsante Adrien no está aquí.

-Es el, Adrien vino a salvarme.- empujando a Marinette de forma torpe abrió la puerta del salón, para salir, Marinette, salió tras de ella al segundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Adrien estaba en ese lugar, abrazando a Chloe de manera reconfortante, como si en sus brazos estuviera fuera de peligro, ¿Qué hacia él en ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaba el asesino? Su mente formaba mil y un preguntas pero la más importante viendo la sangre y cadáveres en el pario ¿Porque Adrien parecía tan tranquilo?

Tikki sentía su corazón acelerado, su cuerpo de brillante rojo se opacó, casi entre rojo y rosa, Plagg le tomo de la manita intentando conectar sus emociones, darle de su energía y al mismo tiempo descubrir que era lo que su portadora estaba viendo. En su mente pudo ver una gran figura negra similar a un oso, dos ornes violetas brillas de forma fría y cruel, en el hueco que debía ser su boca se formaba una grotesca sonrisa de la cual brotaba un sinfín de sangre. Y frente a él… proyectando esa grotesca figura estaba Adrien Agreste.

-Onryo…-musito.

-Un Onryo fue liberado…- Tikki le miraba asustada, la última vez que combatieron a una de esas cosas fue hace bastantes siglos atrás.

-Tikki ¿Puedes encontrarlo? ¿Puedes sentir al Onryo?- ella asintió, tomando las manos de Plagg concentro toda su energía para encontrar al demonio, y entonces darían con sus portadores.

Marinette intento avanzar hasta ellos, más al dar el paso sintió pisar algo, una tela azul manchada de sangre… una sudadera, al mirar a Adrien, este le miraba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, sus verdes ojos ahora eran violetas, un violeta que le hizo sacudir el cuerpo por el terrible escalofrió que sintió, su corazón latía con más fuerza que estaba segura pronto le daría un paro cardiaco. Adrien levanto su brazo lentamente mientras en sus labios se formaba una cruel sonrisa.

-¡Chloe!

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par dejando a un lado el ardor que sentía para sustituirlo por un fuerte dolor punzante en su espalda, Marinette cubrió su boca con ambas manos al ver la forma en la que le rubio apuñalaba a su amiga de la infancia, Chloe apenas logro articular su nombre. Tomándola por el brazo la arrojo aun lado. Uno, dos pasos se alejó de ella para después mostrar a Marinette un encendedor prendido, asustada observo al a rubia que lloraba desgarradoramente por el dolor que sentía, ella seguía impregnada de alcohol y cloro.

-N-no…no por favor… - extendiendo sus manos, como si de esa forma quisiera conseguir una barrera invisible que protegiera a Chloe se acercaba lentamente. Adrien poco a poco fue haciendo que la flama bajara cuando esta desapareció Adrien retrocedió lentamente, la sonrisa regreso a sus labios.- ¡NO!

Nuevamente había encendido la flama y esta vez arrojo el encendedor a Chloe, su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llames y el encendedor exploto sobre ella. Los gritos de la rubia le helaron la sangre, y ver a Adrien caminar lentamente hasta ella la congelo en su lugar.

-Marinette…-dijo su nombre, su voz era la misma más podía percibir la maldad en cada una de las letras al decir su nombre, con su mano libre señalo a un lado de la azabache quien lentamente fue girando la cabeza y ver que el muñeco de Chat Noir estaba sentado sobre el barandal a su lado.-…Te encontré.

La alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar, sus piernas reaccionaron y comenzó a correr, en esos momentos no reaccionaba lo único que deseaba con total desespero era salir, escapar de él, ese no era Adrien, no podía… resbalo con la sangre del suelo, con sus manos se impulsó hacia arriba para seguir corriendo, su pierna fue jalada con fuerza dejándola por completo tirada, Adrien se colocó arriba de ella empuñando las tijeras a lo alto de su cabeza.

-Adrien… no, detente…Adri…- el rubio le sujeto del cuello con fuerza casi estrangulándola, Marinette pateaba, lo arañaba intentaba por todos los medios quitarlo de encima suyo.

-Es hora de devolver el favor.- dijo él, con aquel fuerte agarre en su garganta, Marinette buscaba aire con desesperación.- ¿Dónde me has golpeado?

Ella no respondió ¿Un golpe? ¿Qué golpe? En esos momentos a su mente recordó cuando todos apuñalaron al muñeco… cuando fue su turno ella clavaria las tijeras en su estómago y sin quererlo termino apuñalándolo en el corazón. Las puertas del colegio se abrieron de golpe, acompañadas del más fuerte estruendo del cielo. Marinette cerró sus ojos cuando el estruendo se dejo escuchar, el agarre de su cuello se deshizo, sus ojos se entre abrieron un poco notando que Chat Noir, el verdadero de carme y hueso le miraba con terror… ella no sentía nada será que…¿Todo había terminado?

" _1 de Noviembre, Ocurre terrible masacre en el colegio Françoise Dupont. Doce chicos desaparecieron la noche de Halloween, diez de ellos asesinados en el interior del colegio, solo dos de ellos sobrevivieron. Uno de los dos, Adrien Agreste fue secuestrado de su casa y encontrado inconsciente junto a Marinette Dupain Cheng._

 _El asesino es fue visto fugarse de la escuela tras romper una de las ventanas, la policía le sigue buscando."_

" _Colegio Françoise Dupont Cierra sus puertas tras terrible masacre… Adrien Agreste termino en Coma, los médicos especulan se produjo por la masacre vivida…"_

" _Se prohibió la entrada a todos los medios de prensa para los funerales de los chicos asesinados en noche de Halloween"_

Marinette se dejó caer de rodillas, grandes ojeras se marcaban en su rostro producto de no querer dormir, sabía que eso seguía buscándola, cada noche le escuchaba repetir "te encontré" a pesar de estar completamente segura en esas cuatro paredes blancas si cerraba sus ojos posiblemente recordara aquella noche.

Uno de los enfermeros entro observando a la chica, ella le miro curios dejar algo sobre su cama, regreso su vista la suelo, cuando el enfermero se retiró ella se giró a ver que le habían dejado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e inmensas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sintió un frio abrazo rodearle y sujetarla con fuerza.

 _Marinette… Te encontré._

Sobre la cama estaba el muñeco de Chat Noir… sus gritos de terror alertaron a los médicos y enfermeros quienes entraron, la chica había entrado en un violento shock, gritaba, y luchaba en contra de dejarse aplicar el sedante, " _ **él, él… el los mato, fue él, él fue**_ " repetía una y otra vez hasta por fin caer en la inconciencia del fuerte sedante aplicado.

Aquella noche, gracias a la alarma contra incendios, los bomberos y oficiales se encontraron con aquella masacre, a Marinette la habían encontrado aún con vida, con algunas heridas y el muñeco del héroe de Paris en su mano, a Adrien lo encontraron casi aun lado de Marinette, él no tenía ninguna herida solo una terrible fiebre la cual si no le atendían pronto podría morir. Los oficiales observaron una silueta negra en el segundo piso ingresar a uno de los salones y darse a la fuga. Lo que nadie sabía es que los kwamis lograron llegar a tiempo antes de que Adrien asesinara a Marinette, Plagg se fusionó con el anillo expulsando al demonio que le controlaba.

Tikki y Plagg se vieron forzados a conseguir dos nuevos portadores para derrotar al Onryo.

Marinette había terminado siendo internada en un centro psiquiátrico, el trauma fue tan grande que en cada parte veía al asesino de sus amigos. Sin ella cuerda, nadie sabría nunca lo que paso aquella noche de Halloween.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ok… esta historia yo la tenía planeada para que fuera un especial por Halloween pero po razón no pude terminarla a tiempo, pero bueno xD una historia menos ¿Qué aprendí? Que soy pésima escribiendo terror pero me divertí escribiendo jajaja**_

 _ **Onryo:**_ _ **es un fantasma japonés que puede volver al mundo físico para buscar venganza.**_

 _ **En este caso, el muñeco busco venganza de todos los que le "maltrataron" pero como es un muñeco no podría hacer nada, por eso al ser Chat Noir, se apodero del cuerpo de Adrien por ser el mismo. El demonio sigue liberado.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic.**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


End file.
